


Candy rings

by ChicagoFireMistakes



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoFireMistakes/pseuds/ChicagoFireMistakes
Summary: Sometimes a few drinks and a friend is all it takes... and some candy rings.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Candy rings

Stella was close to losing it these days. Kelly had been acting weird and distant while her best friend got her heart broken by her other friend and her Captain. While she felt sorry for Sylvie, she also had been supporting Matt. She knew about his answer to Sylvie’s question but she knew it wasn’t his true answer.

And her support might have been more helpful than she had anticipated. She was working tonight and she had a drunk Sylvie Brett at the bar and a drunk Matthew Casey at a table near the wall. _'This would be the perfect opportunity'_ she thought. She knew how they acted towards other people when they were drunk. And them being drunk might just be what they needed to solve their problems.

It was 1AM and the crowd was thinning out.

"Stellaaaaa." Sylvie groaned.

"What’s up?" Stella answered.

"I want to go home but I don't want to take an Uber and I can’t ask Matt because he broke my heart. Can you bring me home, pleeeaase?" Sylvie pouted.

This is perfect, she is thinking about Matt. She knew Herrmann would let her go to bring Sylvie home. Now all she needed to do was to make sure Matt knew Sylvie was going home.

"Herrmann."

"Yeah?" Hermmann responded.

"I need a favor, 2 actually. Brett wants to go home but she does not want to take an Uber. Which we both wouldn’t let her given how much she had. Is it okay if I head out real quick to drop her off?"

"Sure no problem. What’s the second?" he wondered.

"You need to let Casey know I am taking Brett home because she didn’t want to take an Uber. But tell him discreetly." Stella told him with a lowered voice.

"Why would I do that?" Herrmann frowned.

"Trust me on this. If you do that for me I can promise that you will be working under a Captain with a spring in his step until you retire." Stella explains.

"Alright fine. He’s been pretty grumpy lately so I wouldn’t mind that. Just don’t drag me into whatever you’re up to any more." Herrmann replied.

"Oh that won’t be needed. Thank you so much." Stella says with a smile on her face.

  


* * *

  
  


"Okay girl let’s take you home."

"Yaaaaay! If I would be Foster I would kiss you now." Sylvie slurs while chuckling to herself.

"Alright, too much information. Let’s get you to my car."

It took her 15 minutes to get Sylvie to her car. Just as she was about to let Sylvie into the car she heard the voice she was hoping to hear. Herrmann had worked his charm and now Matt followed them outside.  
This was going to play out perfectly but there was one issue, they were both so drunk they’d probably wouldn’t remember this. So to let them remember she started recording everything that would be playing out in front of her.

"Sylvie? Where are you going? Let me take you home!"

"Matt! You don’t get to take me home I am mad at you!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You’re too wonderful and too supportive and you kiss too damn good!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you’re really beautiful and you make me happier than I’ve been in years!"

"Then why are you keeping distance from me!"

"Because you asked me and I love you so I respected you request, even though I don't want to!"

"God, you’re so frustrating! Why do you have to be a gentleman all of the time!"

"Because you bring out the best in me and I my mind keeps drifiting off to a world where I married you already!"

Stella eyes went big. This was was getting a bit out of hand but it was too funny so she let it continue.

"MARRY ME THEN!" Sylvie shouts.

"ONLY IF WE TAKE KIDS" Matt shouts back.

"AND ONLY IF WE TAKE 4 OF THEM" Sylvie responds

"DEAL! THEN YOU ARE NOW MY WIFE."

"GOOD BECAUSE YOU ARE NOW MY HUSBAND." They shout at each other.

It took all the willpower in Stella to not burst out into laughter. Luckily for her there was nothing else left to laugh at she because the conversation seemed to be halted.

They just stood there. This was Stella’s que to jump in.

"Hey you two! I heard you guys needed a ride home?"

"Oh heeeeeyyy Stellaaa! Look who I have with me! My incredibly handsome looking husband Matt Casey!"

"Yeah I can see that, do you guys need a ride or not?"

"Stella that would be wonderful, just for that gesture I am going to make you Captain of Truck 81." Matt slurred.

"Alright then. Let’s get you home."

It took Stella another hour to get them to the loft because her fun wasn't done.

  


* * *

Sylvie groaned as she woke up. Has the light always been this bright and did she always have curtains instead of blinds? And why was there something heavy on top of her.

She fully opened her eyes as she tried to work out where she was and what was going on.

She turned around and stared at a muscular back of somebody. Then she looked at the man’s hair. _No, please **no**_. Please don’t tell me I have done what she think she did. She looked under the covers and let out a sigh of relief. He had been wearing sweatpants and she had a oversized t shirt on with the initials MC and she had a candy ring on her finger, all was nor- Wait... **a candy ring!?**

She didn’t get to finish that thought as she noticed Matt waking up also groaning from probably a hangover.

He turned around and his eyes went big.

Before he could say anything Sylvie asked: "Matt, do you happen to have a candy ring on your finger?"

Matt held out his hands while she did as well and sure enough, he had the exact same candy ring on his finger.

They bursted out laughing "Oh god Sylvie, what did we do?"

As he looked around the room and found a note sitting on top of his phone. 

_Check your messages and watch together._

_\- Stella_

He grabbed his phone and there was one unread message, a video in fact, from Stella Kidd.

"So apparently we are supposed to watch this video together." Matt said

"Well let’s do that because I have no clue as to what is going on."

Matt pressed play...

After the video ended they just stared at each other, unable to say something.

The next thing Sylvie knows, Matt's lips are on hers. Her first instinct is to pull back. But she can’t, not after what she just watched.

After a long intense kiss he pulled back.

After Sylvie regained her breath she asked, "Matt do you really love me?"

"Sylvie, I swear on my life, I am absolutely in love you. I know have broken your heart by my answer before but if you ask me that question again I can say no. I am not in love with Gabby anymore and I wouldn’t go with her if she asked. You’re the person I am hopelessly in love with and I never want to let you go again. And I definitely want to marry you someday."

"Well we are already married thanks to Stella."

"That we are, I love you Sylvie." Planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Matt."


End file.
